


Canoodling

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Flirting, M/M, Museums, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romance, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: While looking at an exhibit in the museum from the Crystal Palace Exhibition in the 1850's, Crowley and Aziraphale reminisce and flirtatiously debate the merits of historical accuracy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkiscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiscarlet/gifts).



> Wishing NikkiScarlet a wonderful holiday! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is based on an article about a dinner party held inside one of the dinosaur statues at the Crystal Palace Exhibition - one of the dinosaurs in the park where Aziraphale and Crowley were observing Warlock. It sounded fascinating I could easily imagine the two of them at the landmark party.
> 
> https://www.thehistorypress.co.uk/articles/the-victorian-dinner-inside-a-dinosaur/
> 
> Special thanks to Shay_Moonsilk for doing a last minute beta on this!

Crowley gave Aziraphale an indulgent smile as they walked through the museum. The angel seemed to enjoy revisiting the past, the demon for his part didn't object precisely, but felt that it had served its purpose and that they had moved onwards. He preferred witnessing humanity's inventions live - no need to revisit the awkward parts before modern miracles like indoor plumbing, but Aziraphale clung to some of the more romantic tokens of the past. So Crowley had brought his angelic companion on a date to see a display of objects from the Crystal Pavilion from the 1850's.

It would have been far more interesting if Aziraphale would have agreed to the demon's initial suggestion. Crowley had proposed miracling themselves in for a private tour and a midnight picnic, but the angel emphatically refused, only agreeing to a proper day time tour and a promise of tea at the Ritz. While Crowley wasn't particularly evil, he enjoyed a spot of mischief. Listening to a sweet but misinformed human docent wasn't his idea of a fun date.

"And this is a copy of a newspaper article of the day, blown up for easier viewing," the pleasant young woman leading the tour pointed out to a screen on the wall beside a carefully preserved newspaper from the time. "It recounts the dinner party held at the pavilion in one of the dinosaur statues of the day. Attended by Richard Owen-"

"Sir Richard," Crowley muttered, earning a stern look from Aziraphale. He shrugged in response. As much as he loved holding hands, the tour was dull and he was counting inaccuracies.

"...the man who coined the term dinosaur," the docent continued oblivious of the cranky demon at the back of the group. "If everyone is ready, we'll continue onwards."

Aziraphale started to follow and sighed when Crowley moved closer to the display.

"Crowley, what are you doing?"

"Just reading," the demon replied with a shrug. Then Crowley snapped his fingers and the article on the screen and the article shifted slightly.

Annoyed, Aziraphale disengaged his hand from his demonic companion and moved closer to try to find the change.

"Lord A. J. Crowley and Sir Aziraphale were witnessed canoodling near the end of the evening! Crowley!"

"Accurate news reporting. I believe we made up over our difference about the Holy water that evening."

"It's not appropriate! You can't just change a news article because you disagree with it!" Aziraphale scolded, then gasped with annoyance. "Nougat and meringue for dessert! Balderdash! It was a delightful Nougat a la Chantilly. And that was Buisson de Meringue! As if it was just a candy and not a delectable lemon tart with a crunchy Meringue and candied orange blossom!"

Laughing as he watched Aziraphale snapping his fingers angrily, Crowley drawled, "I thought we couldn't change new articles because we disagree with them, angel."

"This is different!"

"How? I seem to recall the candles flickering out, the heat of the evening-"

"That's private!" Aziraphale interrupted, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"So you changing the article because of culinary inaccuracy is acceptable, but my addition is not?"

Trying to evade the subject, Aziraphale said, "I'm shocked you would use the word canoodling."

"Trying to make it accurate both to the time period and your angelic sensibilities," Crowley moved closer to his companion and backed him against the glass tv screen. "I didn't think _an angel writhed drunkenly in the arms of a demon as the aforementioned angel received a handjob under the table_ , was appropriate."

"I didn't writhe."

Crowley leaned closer so his mouth hovered over Aziraphale's ear and he slid his hand between his thigh to brush the angel's growing arousal. "I'm very sure you did, angel."

Still scowling, Aziraphale moaned involuntarily, his hips arching into the demon's touch. "Perhaps we should go home and discuss this further."

"We could. Or we could take advantage of that chaise in the Victorian furniture display we passed a couple rooms back."

"Won't we get caught?" The angel asked as he snapped his fingers to change Crowley's contribution to the article.

"Not if I miracle the exhibit closed."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much," Aziraphale agreed and took Crowley's arm.

"Exactly, just a harmless bit of canoodling, angel."

Aziraphale didn't notice as Crowley subtly miracled the article once more as they left the room. Perhaps he would discover it on another visit, but right now, the demon had the angel exactly where he wanted him, in his arms...

  
  
  
  



End file.
